


Rebelling

by Little_Firestar84



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, marrie life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: "Deal with it, honey, your mother likes me. She is proud of little old… well, little young me.”"I married you to irritate her, and now she is your friend? Now I have to, what, divorce you to get back into her bad graces?”Leonard, Penny and a very amicable mother-in-law...





	Rebelling

**Author's Note:**

> It was sooo fun watching Beverly being chatty with Penny in the last epsiodes, and admitting she feels alone - and that she actually likes Penny!

Even before entering his apartment, Leonard already knew what was waiting for him. Thanks to paper-thin walls, even outside the door he could hear Penny’s satisfied and quite cheerful voice. It was also the _only_ voice- which meant that she was on the phone, and if the last few weeks had been of any indication, he could foresee whom she was talking with.

“Well, Bev, I don’t know what to tell you. He sounds like a nice enough guy… yeah? You think? Oh, well, yeah, I know. You don’t need to tell me again. Yeah- by that I mean that you can say it as many times as you want! Oh, Leonard is back! Do you want to talk with him?” 

As he had thought, _his mother_ dearest was on the phone with _his wife_. He knew that normal men wanted for their families to like each other, but he wasn’t any man. He had never rebelled his mother, and marrying Penny, a woman his mother seemed to not liker back then, had been his teenage rebellion 15 years too late.

Leonard shook his head no, comically, frantic; Penny rolled her eyes, a bit annoyed by her husband’s antics (seriously – when she had become the adult in the relationship, uh?). 

“Ok, you know what? I thought I heard someone entering, but it was only Sheldon. Yeah, I know- we are still house-breaking him. You are _so right!_ She is doing _such an awful job_ with him! Oh, I don’t know. She seemed like a nice enough woman to me. Not his grandmother, though. She was just _the worst_. Ok, I guess that I’ll hear you when I’ll hear you? Bye Bev!”

“Bev?!” Leonard asked, outraged, as he fell on the couch and hugged a pillow, like he was a kid- and like a kid, he was also _pouting_. 

“Deal with it, honey, your mother likes me. She is _proud_ of little old… well, little _young_ me.”

Leonard hugged the pillow with more strength, rolling his eyes. “Fine, but, do you really have to talk every day? I married you to irritate her, and now she is _your friend_? Now I have to, what, _divorce you_ to get back into her bad graces?”

Penny didn’t bother with an answer; standing before her husband with a manicured hand on her side, she elegantly lifted one eyebrow.

Leonard did get the hint – still, it didn’t mean he liked it one bit. “What? You think I didn’t get to choose? I wish to inform you that there were plenty of women ready to get me!”

Penny snorted, in her boyish way that, despite everything, turned Leonard on like nothing else in the whole wide world. “Yeah, I’m sure there was a big line of women ready to body-paint themselves green and put on a red wig so that you can play Captain Kirk and the Orion galhooking up from the movie.” Penny stalled as soon as the words left her mouth, and she stared in the void, eyes as huge as saucers, and pointed an accusing and menacing finger at her husband. “And don’t you dare tell anyone that I know that.”

Leonard snorted, laughing. “Of course I wouldn’t – also because it was _cadet_ Kirk with the Orion girl. It took him, like, the whole movie to become Captain.”

Penny simply glared, smiling of a grim, mocked smile at her partner in life. “Honey, keep that attitude up, and you’ll never, ever see me naked again, green or otherwise.”

Leonard pouted again, nodding in agreement and submission. “Fine. But, can we go to bed? You turn me on when you are bossy.”

Penny checked her watch, and shrugged. “Yeah, I’ve still a bit of time to kill.”Without a care in the world, she walked to their bedroom, taking off her clothes as she went. 

“I’m pretty sure there was an insult somewhere there, but strangely enough, I don’t care…” Leonard said to no one in particular, or maybe himself, as, grinning like the cat who got the canary, he quickly followed his wife in their bed.

His mum was right. 

Penny was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 


End file.
